The Magic of Devid
by MarshmellowsSleeping
Summary: Since Alice and Shun's break up last year, they haven't been able to forget each other. Now a new guy comes along and decides to date Alice. What will Shun do to get her back? This is a sequel to THE MAGIC OF CUPID. Please read and enjoy! AxS, DxR, JxB
1. ThursMar102011

**Me:** Hiiiiiiiiiii everyone! I am back! Here's the reason why I thought it was necessary to end my other story and start a new one. Well there's actually more than one. One of them is because some of you might be still deciding if ShunxAlice is the pairing you like. (I really really really really hope it is) "The Magic of Cupid" involved their relationship and ended in a break up. The second reason is my first story was about how Alice changed things and was attracted by Shun. In this story, "The Magic of Devid" is almost the opposite. Shun has to work to get Alice back.

**Marucho:** That's logical

**Me:** Really? Here's a tip do not ask me logical questions because I would probably end up getting it wrong or I would probably think it wasn't logical. I learned that in school today… hehe.

**Marucho:** You waste your time learning that?

**Me: **Well…

**Marucho:** *gasp… I'm leaving

**Me:** Wait, I'm sorry… *Marucho leaves… Well readers welcome to my first chapter of "The Magic of Devid" from my very own library of imagination! =)

**DISCLAIMER: I DO NOT OWN BAKUGAN

* * *

**

**Shun's P.O.V.**

It was a snowy evening. Large snowflakes fell slowly from the sky. I was walking around in the park and then decided to sit in a tree. Two reasons, one because I wouldn't be seen and two because it wasn't wet like the bench. I laid my back on the tree and stared up into the sky. It's been a whole year since our break up… well almost a year. Once again, it was almost Valentine's Day. I closed my eyes. I remembered when Alice and I were dancing together. I remembered when everything seemed perfect and complete. I took a necklace out of my pocket. It was the one Alice gave back to me when she broke up with me. It still pained me to think about it. It's been almost a year and still didn't understand why she broke up with me. I've been bringing the necklace wherever I went since then. Then I remembered the shock in her eyes when she found out I was a Devid. It was horrible. Devids were supposed to ruin Valentine's Day but this year, I had hopes of making it better. No matter what my brain will tell me to do, my heart thinks otherwise. It wanted to protect Alice, to make her life better.

"I miss you Alice…" I whispered as I played with the necklace in my hands. No one could ever replace her. She was my first crush… no, she was my first love. I sat in the tree for hours before I decided to leave… not to go home, but to see someone.

**Alice's P.O.V.**

It was a busy night at the Misaki café. It happened every year when it was close to Valentine's Day. I had a tray in my hand full of food as I approached a table. It was couple and they were snuggled up with each other. The first thought that came to my mind was Shun and me.

"You're so sweet," the girl said to the guy and they shared a passionate kissed. They broke apart when they saw me.

_I'm sorry… here's your food__._ (Notice: The words that are in italics are the words in sign language. Alice learned it during the summer…) I placed it on the table and they nodded to tell me it was okay. Shun was always on mind. There were only two possible reasons. One because I still loved him or two he was always trying to talk to me. I couldn't stand staying with him for too long because I would feel the need to hug him. Whenever I looked into his honey-brown eyes, I get lost in them. I see the pain I've caused him. That's the bad thing about being a Cupid. You could see whatever the other person is feeling or even feel it sometimes.

"Alice?" Runo said while she was waving her hand in front of me. I snapped out of my thoughts.

_Sorry Runo… I was lost in my thoughts…_I told her but she obviously knew.

"Is it about Shun?" she asked. I didn't answer, "Alice, it's been over a year. Forget about him." Maybe she was right. If Shun wanted me back badly he wouldn't have left when we were in the hospital. Maybe he did understand why I broke up with him.

_I don't know… It was better for both us if we broke up but now… I'm not so sure. _She looked at me with a concern look on her face. I didn't want to make her worried so I put on a fake smile.

"Alice! Runo! Could you get five cokes, 2 coffees and 3 waters for tables 5, 3 and 7?" Julie shouted from across the café that looked a lot more like a restaurant than it used to. I gave her a smile to tell her I heard. I got behind the counter and started pouring hot water into cups. On top on the machines, on the wall, was a picture of all us, Runo, Julie, Dan, Marucho, me… and even Shun. I stared at the picture and saw that Shun and I were holding hands. I remembered how safe and secure I felt whenever I was around him, especially when we were holding hands. My thoughts felt real as I felt my hands heat up. Then I dropped the cup I was holding when I realized it was so full that water spilt out of it and burned my hand.

"Alice, are you alright?" Runo asked worriedly as she came running to me.

_Yeah… don't worry about it_

"I'm calling Shun right now. You've got to talk to him. Not only is this driving you crazy, it's also driving me insane! You guys loved each other! I just don't' get it!" Runo started to yell after a while.

_I'm sorry. Don't call Shun. _Runo got her cellphone out and was going to call him. Part of me wanted her to while the other part didn't.

"Julie! Call Shun!" Runo half yelled from across the café. Julie gave a thumbs up.

_Runo! _I was going to run to Julie but Runo held me back. She gave me a look that said I-know-you-want-to-see-him. Just then we heard a phone ring near the doorway. We both turned to see who it was… it was Shun.

**Shun's P.O.V.**

I walked through the streets and stopped in front of the Misaki Café. I wasn't going to go inside, but the windows fogged up. I really wanted to see Alice, even if she didn't want to see me. It was selfish. I walked into the café to find Runo pulling on Alice. I wanted to stop her but I didn't. Then my cellphone rang and saw it was from Julie. When I looked up, I saw Runo, Julie and Alice staring at me.

"Hey buddy," Dan greeted. He was in our usual booth with Joe and Billy. I nodded to tell him I saw them. I turned back around to find Alice but she wasn't there anymore.

"Have you guys seen Alice?" I questioned. They looked around and then shrugged.

"She was here a few minutes ago," Joe said. I sat down with them and kept staring at the kitchen doors, incase she came out.

"You want to come with us to the movies tomorrow?" Dan asked. Tomorrow was Saturday so we didn't have school. It was both a good thing and a bad thing. It was good because of no work and crazy girls, but bad because I wouldn't be able to see Alice.

"After that, we're going shopping!" Julie exclaimed as she gave me a cup of water.

"FYI, Alice is going," Billy added.

"Alright, I'll go," nothing would have made me go if Alice wasn't going to be there. For the next few hours… yeas hours, we talked about random things… well they did. I just added a few comments once in a while. By now, the café was empty and Alice still didn't come yet.

"Runo, do you know where Alice is?" I asked as she came out. She looked around and then walked closer to me.

"She just left a while ago from the back door. You can still catch up to her," she said. I nodded thanks and then dashed out of the café. I looked around and saw Alice walking towards the traffic light. I ran after her, avoiding other people. When I got close enough, I saw that she was crossing the street. Then out of no where, I felt a breeze. It was stronger than the wind. I looked to my left and saw a black car driving quickly. He/She was going to hit Alice!

"Alice!"

**Alice's P.O.V.**

I took the back door to avoid Shun but I was pretty sure it wouldn't last long. O started walking faster, incase Runo decided to tell him or Julie did before she left with Billy. It was a beautiful snowy night so I kept my head down. Before I crossed the street, I looked both ways. I saw this black car just sitting there so I ignored it. As I was crossing, I was busy thinking about Shun again. No matter what I did, he kept coming back into my mind. I tried everything to keep him out.

"Alice!" I shook my head, now I'm even hearing voices. Then I heard the roaring sound of an engine. I looked to my left and saw the same black car rushing towards me. Everything happened so fast. The next thing I knew, I felt warm arms around my waist. The person pushed me out of the way and we both fell into the snow. I was shaking all over. I almost got killed… again. I tried looking to see who was in the car, but he/she left before I could.

"Are you alright?" he whispered into my ear softly. I knew the voice so well.

_Shun… thanks,_ I thanked him. Then I realized we were still in the snow and his arms were still around me.

"Sorry…" Shun quickly let go of me and helped me up.

_Umm… I have to go now. I'll see you tomorrow,_ I told him. I was about to leave but he held on to me.

"You want to go get some hot chocolate first?" he asked hopefully. I couldn't refuse so I just nodded. We walked in silence but it wasn't tensed like it should have been. I was looking down the whole time, trying to avoid Shun's gaze. I could feel his eyes on me. Then we stopped. I looked up and I saw that we stopped at his house.

_Aren't we going to get hot chocolate_? I asked..

"Yeah, come in," he stated and I followed him. His house wasn't a house… it was a dojo. It had a beautiful garden and was huge. We went inside and sat in the living room.

"I'll go make hot chocolate," he walked into the kitchen. I took off my jacket and placed it on a chair. Then I decided to sit by the fireplace since it was warmer. I stared into the fire. In a way, it was pretty. Suddenly, the flames seemed to change shape. A face appeared and once it started saying something I knew who it was.

"I will kill you…" Ren stated. I jumped back a bit. I blinked a few times and realized it wasn't there.

_I was just dreaming…_I accidentally used sign language even though I was talking to myself. It was a habit.

"About what?" Shun questioned as he came back with two cups of hot chocolate. He handed me one and sat down beside me. He must have saw what I signed.

_It's nothing…_it didn't sound convincing but he ignored it. That was one of the things I liked about him. He didn't push me to say things. Why am I still thinking about him? It can't happen… we can't happen. I heard a loud clang on the window and got scared.

"Don't' worry, it's just a tree. There must be a blizzard going on," he tried comforting me. Then the lights went out and I squeaked. I could feel Shun laughing even though he didn't mean to. Luckily, the fireplace was still lit.

_That can't be good…_I stated the obvious. I heard him chuckle and couldn't help but smile back.

"I haven't seen you smile like that for so long…" Shun whispered. It was probably meant for him and not me to hear since he quickly turned away, "I'm sorry…" he added.

_I haven't heard you laugh for a long time_, I said just to make it less awkward but it didn't work. After a long time of silence we decided to play a game.

"Let's play Monopoly," Shun suggested.

_Alright,_ I smiled. It was one of my favourite games.

"I think you should go change first… since you're staying for the night," Shun said and gave me some clothes, "These belonged to my mother and I think you should wear them." I gave him an are-you-sure-look and he nodded. When I changed, I realized how wet my other clothes were from falling into the snow and then sitting by the fireplace. I wore the comfortable pajamas Shun gave me. They fit perfectly. I walked back into the living room with a candle that he had also given to me. The game was already set up on the carpet.

**Shun's P.O.V.**

I was very happy and I mean very, very happy. Alice had finally talked to me again and she was staying for the night. If I played it right, maybe, just maybe, she might want to go out again. I sat there thinking of all the possibilities and stopped when I heard footsteps. I looked up and saw Alice in my mother's clothes. It fit her perfectly. They were just simple pajamas and when Alice wore it, it gave me an impression of my mom… someone that I loved.

_You've got the game set up already, _she said as she came and sat down.

"Yeah, you can go first," we played for more than an hour. It felt so god to be with her again. I couldn't help but stare at her. Her smile was back and everything seemed like the way it used to be. I watched as she yawned.

"Maybe we should go brush our teeth now and get ready for bed," I told her and we left the game sitting there. I would clean up tomorrow.

_I'll help you clean up_, she offered. I shook my head and I lead her to the washroom were the toothbrushes were held. After we were both done, we came back to the living room. I sat on the couch comfortably and so did Alice… well I thought she looked comfortable. We sat there quietly just enjoying each other's company. Alice might not have realized it because she was too tired, but she laid her head on my shoulder. It surprised me at first but I got over it. I placed the jacket she left on the chair on top of her incase she got cold and I fell asleep too, hoping that there was still some hope that Alice and I could be together again.

* * *

**Me:** The first chapter done! It took me a few days to write this because I had homework. I just separated them into sections.

**Dan:** Do you have food?

**Me:** What does that have to do with anything I just said?

**Dan:** It doesn't

**Me:** …

**Dan: **I want a pineapple

**Me: **A pineapple? You could seriously eat the whole pineapple by yourself?

**Dan:** Yeah… you wanna see?

**Me:** No… and I'm pretty sure my readers don't wanna see it either especially if it's gonna be all over you…

**Dan:** I'll try not to be messy.

**Me:** Main Word: TRY… Anyways while he _leaves _to get his pineapple… I've got something to tell all of you. Thanks sooooooooooooooo much for waiting soooooo long for the first chapter of the sequel to come out. I'm sorry about that. I hope you enjoyed it. Please review and comment and I'll see you al next time. Thanks! =)


	2. MonMar142011

**Me: **Hiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiii everyone! I am so glad that so many of you read my first chapter! I am definitely going to try to update more since it's March Break but I still might not have time sometimes because I might be going to places… not out of the country but like around the city… Anyways, thanks soooooooooo much my fellow readers!

**xXDarkGirl123Xx****: **Thx, I'm so glad you like it.

**JazzGirl123****: **You're right! That would be an awesome ending. I might think about adding that… well only if you don't mind I do. By the way, the message you sent me really helped. I appreciated so much. Thanks =)

**drake0****: **Aw thanks. I really like this couple also that's why all my stories are about them. Hehe…

**Shana****: **Oh wait… you have to pay money to use Microsoft? Isn't it free on the computer when you first buy the computer? It's alright take, your time writing it. I'll read it as soon as you upload it and I have time. =)

**AliceXShunMEGAFan17****: **I've never heard of that cartoon and the splitting vocal cords does sound gross… I really like playing Monopoly too!

**mini99****: **Aw thanks. =)

**flippy17****: **Ren was expecting Shun to do it but it didn't happen. I'm not going to spoil it for you though so I'm not going to say anymore… I think I've already said too much… anyways thanks for reading!

**katzike123****: **I didn't really like Ren at first, but then I started adding him to my stories. I saw the battle between him and Fabia and he doesn't seem that bad. Anyways, sorry I'm talking too much.

**Shadowjinx****: **I'm really glad you liked the first chapter. Sorry for the grammar mistakes, sometimes I type too fast and then I forget I typed it again…

**shadowwing1994**: I'm glad you like the story. Like most of my ideas, the fire thing just popped up in my mind.

**Shun:** You're talking a lot today…

**Me:** I know =)

**Shun:** Alright then…

**Dan:** HELLOOOOOOOO EVERYONE! Remember me?

**Me:** How could they not?

**Shun:** You've gotten meaner.

**Me:** I learn from the best.

**Dan:** Who me?

**Me:** Sure… let's go with that. Anyways, get ready for my second chapter but first, a little review of what happened last time!

_Shun and Alice remembers the time they had spent with each other._

_Alice is still avoiding Shun._

_Shun ends up saving her from being killed by a car._

_Alice then goes to Shun's house and seems to see Ren in the flames of Shun's fireplace._

_She decides to stay for the night since there was a blizzard._

**DISCLAIMER: I DO NOT OWN BAKUGAN!

* * *

**

**Alice's P.O.V.**

"How does this look?" Julie asked as she came out of the fitting room. We were at the mall and Julie was trying to choose out a dress for the Valentine's Day prom. She had so many at home but she said that Billy and she had taken their dating to a new level. They had gotten a lot closer.

_It looks great,_ I complimented. It was kind of frilly so it was definitely something I wouldn't wear but it looked good on Julie. Then Runo came out of the fitting room.

"Why won't this stupid zipper zip!" she screamed. I got up from where I was sitting to go help her.

_Turn around and I'll help you,_ I offered. She gave a quick nod and turned around. I helped her zip up and then Dan and Shun came in.

"Wow…" Dan gasped as he stared at Runo. She started blushing.

"Oh my gosh! Runo's blushing!" Julie squealed as she went back to the fitting rooms to try on another dress.

"Why aren't you trying something on?" Shun asked me.

_I don't know…_ I answered him truthfully. Then he let us and came back with a dress in his hands.

"Here," he smirked and pushed me into a fitting room. I looked at the dress. It was simple, just the way I liked it. This dress only went up to my knees. It was black like the one I had last year. It had long sleeves but they were see-through in a way. It was like a net and had pretty patterns. It went around my arms, shoulders and stopped at my chest. (The net part is kind of like a long sleeve shirt) From there, it was a black strapless dress with a different material, kind of like velvet. I tried it on and it fit perfectly. I took a deep breath and walked out of the fitting room.

_Well… what do you guys think? _Dan and Shun stared at me as if I was an alien. Runo and Julie both stopped to stare too. Julie was in a hot pink dress… typical Julie. It had strings that went around her neck to support it since it was strapless. Runo was in a navy blue dress. It went pass her knees by a bit. They had straps but they weren't just any straps. It had a pretty pattern on them, kind of like flowers. It also happened to the dress below her waist.

_Are you guys alright? _I asked worriedly.

**Shun's P.O.V.**

Alice looked stunning. The dress fitted her perfectly. It really brought out her beauty since her skin was pale and her hair was orange. It made her look delicate and beautiful. I was going to tell her but quickly stopped myself when I realized that we weren't' dating anymore. I decided to take the chance to ask her out again.

"Alice, you look…" I started but was cut off.

"… beautiful," someone finished for me. I turned around and saw a guy from our school standing there. His name was Jacob but everyone called him Jake. I glared at him as he came forward and kissed Alice's hand. Everyone was still surprised but about what Jake just did.

_Oh… thanks, _Alice signed. I didn't know if it was just me or if I saw disappointment in her eyes.

"I heard you haven't got a date for the dance yet," he continued. Yeah right… Well she did reject a lot of people but still what makes him think he's the one? "I was wondering if you would like to go with me," I knew he was going to ask but I was still surprised.

_Well… umm… _Alice didn't know what to say. I saw her glance at me. I turned away so she wouldn't' sense my jealousy.

"Thanks for giving me this chance," I heard Jake say. Alice must have decided to go with him. I didn't turn back to look at her reaction or for her to see mine. I could feel the tension in the room. Julie was extremely quiet especially since a couple just got together. I was angry, mostly at myself.

"I'll see you at school then," Jake said his goodbye to everyone but they were all still speechless. When he left I felt everyone relax.

"So, how about we go pay," Julie suggested. I watched as the three girls went back to their fitting rooms. I took the chance to leave.

"Shun, where are you going?" Dan asked.

"I'm going for a little walk. I'll meet you guys in the food court," I stated bluntly. I took a look at where Alice's fitting room was. I jumped a bit because I didn't know she didn't go back in yet. She looked upset but I ignored it and left. It didn't matter where I went, as long as I didn't have to see Alice.

**Alice's P.O.V.**

Why did I say yes to Jake? My brain told me to accept but my heart told me that I still loved Shun, but there was something about Jake that couldn't make me refuse. Was it the way her asked? Was it the way her looked? No… it was his eyes. They looked so soft; it reminded me of Shun's. His weren't honey brown but they were close to the same colour.

"Let's go to the shop next door," Julie nudged me as she said it. I just gave a quick nod and we were on our way after we paid. Everyone was exceptionally quiet. I suddenly stopped and they all turned to me.

_What's wrong?_ I asked them. I had to know. Dan and Billy shifted uncomfortably while Julie pretended to be looking at clothes. I stared at Runo.

"Well… it's just that…" Runo started.

"… I was hungry and then Runo started yelling at me," he lied. Everyone added a nod or some yeses. We decided to go to the food court. I scanned the crowd to see if Shun was there.

"So what you guys want?" Julie asked as she looked at all the fast food stores. Dan had already went to buy food and when Julie was about to go, he had already come back.

"Dan Kuso! What is wrong with you? You want everyone else to starve?" Runo yelled at him. He had more than 4 trays of food.

"Umm… no… umm… these are for all of us?" he recovered. Runo seemed to calm down a bit when he said that.

"At least you're starting to care," she stated as she took a French fry. Billy decided to go look for Julie incase they might start arguing again and there would be a food fight. I smiled as he quickly ran away and Runo and Dan started arguing about something else. I wasn't listening because I was too busy thinking about Shun and Jake.

**Shun's P.O.V.**

I walked around the mall and stopped at a jewelry store. I stood outside and looked at all the necklaces and stuff. I took out the one in my pocket and flipped it over. I read the words over and over again to myself. Should I return it? She didn't love me anymore and it was just proven. I looked inside and saw happy couples sitting with each other. They were all looking at Valentine's Day necklaces. I was going to push open the door but stopped myself. My heart for once, had control over my brain. It told me that Alice and I were made for each other. I left the store and continued walking on. If Alice didn't realize this, I would help her.

"Am I being selfish?" I asked myself.

"Aw what's wrong?" someone asked as she came and grabbed on to my arm.

"Let go Victoria," I told her. She was this annoying fan-girl that had been crushing on me since I came to Wardington High School.

"What's that you're holding there?" she questioned curiously and snatched it away. I was still kind of shocked at the fact that she was grabbing on to me like a puppy dog (By he way, I just adore dogs!) and she appeared out of thin air.

"Give that back!" I commanded. She ignored me and danced around with it.

"I love you –Shun," she read out loud then she gave a disapproving look, "Didn't she break up with you?"

"It's none of your business," I said angrily as I took the necklace back.

"You know, there are lots of fish in the sea," she smiled.

"Yeah whatever…"

"You want to go to the prom with me?" she asked. I stared at her as if she was crazy but then again, Alice moved on. I shook my head as I realized what I was doing… well thinking. Just minutes ago, I was so sure Alice and I were meant for each other.

"No… I'm sorry," I said and left her.

"Think about, okay?" she yelled happily. I didn't get her at all. I just rejected her and she still sounded happy. I decided to go to the food court. It was huge but it wasn't hard at all to find Alice and the others. Their table had a humongous stack of food and trays… Dan. As I walked closer I realized that the tension was still there even though Dan and Runo were still arguing. It was a different kind of arguing. My eyes landed on Alice. She was sitting there quietly deep in thought. I wondered about what… probably Jake. She looked absolutely beautiful even though she wasn't in the dress anymore. She was just in a pair of jeans, a t-shirt and a sweater. Even if she was in rags, I would have thought she looked stunning.

"Shun are you just going to stand there?" Dan asked. I continued walking but my eyes never left Alice. I sat down and she didn't even hear me approach.

"We really should get going," Runo suggested.

"Yeah, Billy and Julie ditched us to go watch a movie," Dan added sounding hurt.

_Alright, let's go. _Alice said. We all looked at her surprised and she had a confused look on her.

_What's wrong?_ She asked us.

"Umm… nothing. Let's just go," I said as I stood up. We all decided to chill at the Misaki Café for a while. We were at our usual booth. Runo was busy fetching some food for Dan and Alice was busy with planning the prom. She had a clipboard in one hand and a pen in the other.

**Alice's P.O.V.**

I sat on one of those high chairs with the really long tables. I was biting my pen while thinking about the prom. Runo was busy making something for Dan. She was putting random things into a sandwich and muttering to herself.

"Can you believe that Dan? He's going to eat my whole fridge!" she complained as she sat down beside me.

_Don't worry, he doesn't have that big of an appetite _I said.

"You should see him! He definitely does!" she half yelled.

_Oh well… What decorations should we have this year? _I asked her.

"It would be so cool if we could hold it at a fancier place," Runo suggested.

_That's true… our gym isn't the best place, _I agreed with her but where else could we hold it?

"I have to go give this sandwich to Dan, brb," I watched her as she went to Dan. She started yelling at him and he started yelling back. I wish Shun and I would be like that… well not the yelling part. I sat there thinking about Shun instead of the prom and didn't get much work done. Soon I got so tired of hearing Dan and Runo yelling that I fell asleep even though it was loud.

* * *

**Me:** I know that was a weird ending but I had to end it somehow. It is also shorter than usual. Sorry about that also. I am hoping that the next chapter would be longer =) Also, I shooed away the brawlers so I could talk to you guys. I read what **ThatbloodyTartarus**and there was some swearing in it. I am really sorry about that readers because I'm not sure if that counts as abuse and I just don't like reporting people… I was feeling down before but thanks to **JazzGirl123 **everything is better now =). Thanks so much! Well, if any of you are uncomfortable about it just tell me. I think there's a delete button somewhere and I'll find it just for you =) Thanks so much everyone I really appreciate all the nice reviews and seeing you guys review for more than one of my stories makes me feel more confident… trust me, I am the really paranoid type of people… Yeah anyways, thanks again and I will update soon! Please review and comment! =) You guys are the best!


	3. SatMar192011

**Me: **Hiiiiiiiiiiiiiiii everyone! Welcome to my third chapter! Thanks for all those who reviewed! =)

**katzike123****: **It's because there was something about him that kept pulling him towards her. She couldn't say no and it's also because it seemed like Shun didn't care but then she figures out that he might when he leaves to take a walk. Even though she knows, she wouldn't just reject Jake after she said yes. I hope this clear things up, I'm sorry if it was a bit confusing.

**JazzGirl123****: **LOL Icky Vickie! Dan definitely has eating issues that makes him special and unique. That's something I love about him because it's fun to read and write about.

**Shadowjinx****: **Lol yup! Thanks!

**Shana****: **I'm really glad you liked the rest of them! Imagination is a great tool! =P I really never knew Microsoft cost money… it's alright, I'll wait. Thanks for reading my other stories! =)

**flippy17****: **Yup, it's like one of those linking chapters if that makes sense… sometimes I say things that don't make sense…

**BluePixieKimiko****: **I'm so glad you're hooked! It's always great to hear that my readers like my story! Thanks =)

**Zeyla Gale**: Lol don't' very I won't. Maybe Ren is… alright he is, I was going to reveal that in this chapter =) and yes Shun is desperate since Alice was his first ever crush and she just left him without a good reason.

**Roxy97****: **Aw thanks, that means a lot to me. There are tons of other great ShunxAlice stories on fanfiction also. I read a lot of them over and over again. =)

**Me: **Soo… I don't have much to say…

**Shun: **That's a change

**Alice: **She doesn't talk that much Shun…

**Shun: **Yeah, whatever…

**Me: **You don't listen to me don't you?

**Shun: **Nope.

**Me: **I thought so… Anyways, I hope everyone will enjoy this chapter! Here's a short review of what happened last time. Sorry for not reviewing earlier.

_Alice was asked out by a guy named Jake and she agreed to go to the prom with him._

_Shun was asked out by a girl but he ignores it._

**DISCLAIMER: I DO NOT OWN BAKUGAN!

* * *

**

**Alice's P.O.V.**

It was Sunday and like most Sundays, it was busy at the Misaki Café. Julie, Runo and I were busy serving customers while the guys sat at their regular table. Dan was munching on food; Billy was playing with his phone while Shun sat there peacefully. I had no idea where Marucho went… well he was probably busy doing something with his parents since they were back from a business trip in America. I was busy writing someone's order down but I couldn't help but steal glances at Shun. I stopped when he stared right at me.

"Alice? You alright?" Julie asked me and started waving her hand in my face.

_I'm fine Julie, _she didn't look convinced but she didn't bother me about it unlike how she usually would.

"Are you sure? You look tired," she stated. I nodded to let her know I was fine. I wasn't in the mood to talk… well sign… It was snowy outside and a lot of people came to the café to get a nice hot drink and something to eat.

"Table 7 wants to pay!" Runo shouted from across the café.

"Okay!" Julie shouted back and ran to the cash register. I went and started sitting people so it wouldn't be so crowded at the door. It was noisy and there were kids running around.

"Oops sorry," one of them bumped into me and apologized.

_It's alright, _I signed but then realized that the kid probably didn't understand sign language.

"Are you alright miss?" the little boy asked. I gave him a quick nod, "Is it alright if you get me a glass of water?"

_No problem, _I signed again and realized my mistake.

"MOMMY!" the boy yelled. "I'm scared, the waitress is doing random hand signals!" he ran to his mother. I walked up to them to apologize.

_I'm so sorry, _I apologized once again in sign language. I quickly took out a piece of paper and apologized.

"If you can't talk, you shouldn't be working in a café! You're going to scared people," the woman complained.

**Shun's P.O.V.**

I sat at the usual table with Dan and Billy. I sometimes stole glances at Alice but that was all I did. I closed my eyes and sat with my back to the chair. I started thinking about everything that Alice and I have gone through. Since the first day we met, then the time when we were together and finally when I realized she didn't love me anymore. I could still hear her soft voice, the voice she used when we were the only ones around. Then I heard a scream but it wasn't from Alice when she almost got killed. I opened my eyes to find a little boy yelling and running to his mother and Alice half running after him. I watched as she apologized in sign language but then realizing not everyone knew sign language. I didn't no what happened but then the woman started complaining about Alice.

"I need to see your manager!" she demanded.

"Stop," I stood up before I realized what I was doing. Alice stared at me with shock and a tint of fear in her eyes. She definitely didn't' want to lose this job especially since she depended on it for food shelter and everything else.

_Shun, what are you doing? _She asked me. She was signing so quickly that I barely caught what she said.

"Excuse me?" the woman said, "Are you the manager?"

"No," I said.

"Then mind your own business!" the woman stated bluntly. I glared at her and she glared back at me. Then Mrs. Misaki came out of the kitchen.

"Alice, Shun, what is going on?" she questioned.

"Are you responsible for these two rude teenagers?" the woman half yelled. By now, the whole café was silent.

"Why you…" I started but Alice placed a hand on my shoulder. I turned around and our eyes met. I knew she didn't want to cause so much trouble so I just kept quiet.

"Yes I am what seems to be the problem?" Mrs. Misaki sounded calm but you could see the anger in her eyes.

"Why would you hire a mute person?" she asked. I felt Alice wince when she said that. I stared at her to see her eyes closed and her fingers crossed. She really didn't want to be fired.

"Is there a problem with that? Alice is a sweet and kind girl. She's been working in our café for years and just a year ago she had lost her voice. She is like you and me and is capable of working," Mrs. Misaki reasoned. The woman didn't seem to enjoy being wrong.

"Don't expect me or any of my relatives to come back," she stated and left with her boy. Everyone was still quiet.

"Don't worry everyone. Nothing's wrong," Mrs. Misaki announced though everyone just saw what happened, "Alice don't worry about it," she added and gave her a smile.

_I'm so sorry. I didn't mean to cause any trouble, _Alice apologized.

"Don't worry sweetie, just pretend that never happened," she smiled and left. I felt Alice sigh.

_Why did you do that? _She asked me as she turned around to face me.

"What did I do?" I questioned.

_Shun, you can stop playing dumb, _she said. A small smile formed on her face again.

"Well if you like it, I'll do it more," I smirked. At that moment I really wanted to kiss her. I wanted to snuggle with her like we used to. I stepped closer to her. She didn't flinch our step back. I slowly hugged her and surprisingly, she hugged me back. It was wrong of me but it felt like it was right at the same time. Then she stepped back.

"Hi Alice," I heard someone say. I hated his voice and it left me stunned.

_Hi Jake, _Alice greeted back politely.

"Were you two just hugging?" Jake asked disgusted.

"No, she slipped and fell so I helped her up," I quickly recovered. Alice seemed shocked at first but went with it.

_Yeah, I slipped on water by accident, _she added and gave a small smile.

"Are you alright?" Jake asked as he placed his hands around her waist. I glared at him but I knew he would make Alice happy so I stopped trying to be jealous, "I was wondering if Victoria and I could help decorate tomorrow."

_Sure you can. We need all the help we can get, _Alice agreed. Great, I had to see Victoria now… this just gets better and better.

"Hi honey-bun!" Victoria squealed as she crashed through the door and hugged me.

"Get off me…" I said with disgust in my voice. Alice gave me a look and I stopped.

"I forgot to tell you that I brought Victoria along. It would be nice if you two could join us for dinner," Jake suggested.

_It would be wonderful! _Alice said excitedly.

"Fine…" I didn't want Jake to get too close to Alice. I still didn't trust him.

"It could be a double date!" Victoria screamed happily.

"No way, I already told you. I'm not interested," I said calmly.

_Come on Shun, it's just one prom, _Alice said. I couldn't say no to that she was staring straight at me and if I going out with someone else would make her happy… fine.

"Alright fine," I said with no emotion. Victoria started jumping up and down like a little girl. We stayed around until Alice was finished working. There was obvious tension at our table. No one was talking, not even Dan. He sat there awkwardly constantly staring at the clock in the café.

"Come one Dan, let's go. I'm finally done. Oh and by the way, Alice is changing she'll be right out," Runo told us and we all gave slight nods. She looked kind of freaked out and quickly left with Dan.

"So this is awkward…" Billy said making it more awkward than it already was.

"We're ready!" Julie shouted as she came out with Alice. I gasped as I saw Alice in a beautiful dress… well it wasn't that beautiful but even if she wore rags, in my eyes she would still be perfect.

"You look beautiful Alice," Jake complimented when I was about to. I gave him a look and he gave one back to me.

_Thanks Jake, _Alice blushed.

"Let's go," Victoria said, obviously trying to change the subject. She also didn't seem to like the idea of Jake complimenting Alice. I wondered what got into her.

**Alice's P.O.V.**

We all got into Jake's car after we said bye to Julie and Billy. It was completely black also and looked exactly like the one that tried to kill me. It probably wasn't the same car since a lot of people had these cars. I sat in the back with Victoria since she wanted to talk. The problem was, she didn't understand sign language so I had to write everything down in a notebook.

"So what does Shun like," she whispered. Luckily it was dark because my facial expression was full of shock. She had been stalking him and she didn't know what he liked.

_He really likes sunsets… _I told her. While she was trying to read it in the dark, I laid my back on the seat and closed my eyes. I remembered when he took me to a hill. It was freezing cold that night since it was winter but we both sat there to watch the sunset. It was beautiful.

"Really? Sunsets? What kind of De… I mean guy likes sunsets?" she asked. She stuttered in between but it might have been just me because Jake cranked up the music almost all the way and it hurt my head.

"We're here!" Jake said happily, "You guys can go get a seat first; I have to park the car." Shun opened the door to let us out. He helped Victoria walk out first. I wasn't expecting him to help me but he did.

_It's alright Shun, I can get out by myself, _I smiled at him but I saw the hurt in his eyes. I stepped out but accidentally tripped over the curb. Luckily Shun caught me in time.

"You alright?" he asked with sincerity in his voice.

_Yeah, I'm fine. Maybe I do need help, _he tried to hide his smile but I poked him in the stomach and that made him flinch.

"Hey! That wasn't fair!" he pouted playfully and tried to poke me back. Something no one else knew except for me was the fact that he was ticklish. He tried poking me back but stopped when we bumped into Victoria. She looked angry and just walked in by herself.

"After you," Shun bowed as he opened the door.

_Thanks, _I curtsied and then winked at me. I giggled but of course no sound came out but that didn't bother me. We sat at a table for four by the window. Victoria sat beside Shun and when Jake came in, he sat beside me. We all sat quietly when we ordered.

"So…" Jake broke the silence.

"Where are you thinking of holding this year's prom?" Shun questioned me.

_Well, I was thinking maybe in one of those halls or conventions where people hold their graduations, _first I signed it then I wrote it down in my notebook.

"That sounds great so did you reserve it yet?" Jake asked.

_Yup, we can go there tomorrow and see how it is. I'm sure we can decorate it by Valentine's Day since their will be a lot of volunteers, _I explained. Most of the volunteers we had were the same ones last year and were also the ones I helped. (Remember how Alice is a Cupid and she helps people fall in love but I'm not going to write all that this time since it's mostly Shun's story this time) Then Jake's cellphone rang.

"Oh sorry, I'll be right back. I'll miss you," he whispered in my ear and pecked me on the cheek. I blushed but it wasn't the same when Shun made me do it. We waited for minutes and he still wasn't back when our food came. Then Victoria's cellphone rang. I heard Shun groan.

"Sorry Shun… and Alice, I have somewhere urgent to get to. Go ahead and eat without me. See you guys tomorrow," Victoria dashed out of the restaurant. Shun and I sat alone.

_What are we going to do with all the food? _I asked him.

"Bring it back home," Shun said blankly, "So… how have you been doing?"

_I've been fine, how about you? _I just realized how long we haven't sat together talking… well not counting the night I was at his house. For a whole year, I've been avoiding him and here we were sitting in a restaurant together.

"Would like to buy a rose for your beautiful girlfriend?" a waitress asked. She was carrying multiple roses and going around to tables.

_We're not really dating, _I signed but then realized she didn't understand me when she stared at me puzzled.

"I'll buy one," Shun said and gave the waitress some money, "Alice, I know you're not interested in me anymore so here's a rose to start a new friendship. I really don't want to be avoiding each other anymore." I stared at him blankly. Did he actually think I didn't love him anymore? He gave me the rose and I took it from him.

_Shun… _I couldn't finish because he cut me off.

"I'm sorry Alice," he apologized.

_For what…?_

"For everything… from now on, I'm going to respect your decisions and be a better friend," I didn't know what to say but I didn't want to make him think I hated him.

_Thanks Shun, _I turned away because one look in my eyes and he would have known I was lying. It was awkward at first for me but then everything seemed like it was the same as a year ago. We were talking and laughing together but even though we were going to be friends, something still didn't seem right.

**Jake's P.O.V.**

Where was she? I was standing next to a tree waiting for her. It annoyed me.

"Waiting for me?" a girl came up and wrapped her arms around my neck.

"Yes, what took you so long?" I half yelled, "You just couldn't get away from Shun am I right?"

"Don't you dare say that! I saw the look on your face when Alice walked out!" Victoria screamed at him.

"Victoria, are you jealous?"

"Don't call me that," the girl gave a disapproving look.

"Fine… Fabia," I wrapped his arms around her waist.

"That's so much better," she sighed. She leaned in and kissed mye on the lips.

"By the way, YOU ALMOST RUINED OUR COVER!" I hollered after we stopped to breathe. Fabia placed a finger on my lips.

"Ren, shh… there're people here," she said and before I could answer to that, I felt a pair of lips on mine again.

* * *

**Me:** Okay then… Fabia and Ren are making out…

**Marucho:** Ew… ew…ew, ew, ew, ew!

**Me:** Alright calm down, that's why I rated it T.

**Marucho:** But still!

**Me: **I'm sorry Marucho.

**Dan: **Marucho I think you should leave…

**Marucho:** I did! I spent time with my parents.

**Me:** That's true. Anyways I hope you all enjoyed this chapter! I'm sorry for not reviewing sooner even though it's March Break. I was kind of busy these last few days. Oh and by the way, I have my next story idea! But I can't write another story until I finish this one =). I hope everyone liked it and please comment and review! You guys are the best! See you next time! =)


	4. TuesMar222011

**Me: **Hiiiiiiiiiiiii everyone! Well I wrote a one-shot before I wrote this chapter and really hope that you guys could read it =) It's called **You Mean the World to Me**. I wanna hear what you guys think of my first attempt to write DanxRuno along with ShunxAlice together in one one-shot =) Thanks for the reviewers who reviewed my last chapter!

**drake0**: Lol! It's awesome that have readers addicted to my stories and it's also great to hear about it. =)

**flippy17**: Haha… yeah… there are still signs they have the same feelings for each other. It's going to work out soon… hopefully =P

**katzike123**: Lol yup! Good and evil =)

**Shana**: I'm so sorry that the tsunami had to happen. I pray the people there every night and hopefully things will turn for the better. I'm really glad to hear that my stories help make you feel better. Since you told me that, I decided to write a one-shot of ShunxAlice and DanxRuno. =) Yeah I found out you read it LOL in the middle of writing this story. I'm really happy you liked it =) Oh and if Arigato means thank you, you're welcome! If it doesn't then umm… you're still welcome… hehe

**JazzGirl123**: LOL yeah the making out wasn't necessary but it's just something to continue from the prequel when I said they were going out. Yeah, I think Runo was busy staring at Dan =)

**Shadowjinx**: Oops, I'm sorry. I wanted to make the entrance of Ren and Fabia interesting so sorry for the confusion =)

**Rosane****:** I'm really glad you like my stories. You'll just have to wait and see =P

**MrsShunKazami**: Aw do you really think so? Thanks, I like updating and reading what my readers think. =)

**Shun:** You wrote another story before you finished this one…

**Me:** Well… it was only a one-shot…

**Dan:** Tsk, tsk.

**Me:** Okay! I know I should have wrote another chapter first but it was tempting since it was to help someone

**Shun and Dan:** Fine.

**Me: **You're letting me off easy… Oh I know why! Is it because you guys ended up with who you wanted =)?

**Shun and Dan:** Shut up! Stop copying me! Quit it!

**Me:** HAHA… alright while they argue, I hope everyone will enjoy today's chapter! Here's a little bit of a review! =)

_There was a woman who yelled at Alice._

_Shun helped defend and comfort her._

_Jake sees this so they stepped away._

_Then Jake, Shun, Victoria and Alice go on a double date._

_Jake is actually Ren and Victoria is actually Fabia but Shun and Alice doesn't know yet._

**DISCLAIMER: I DO NOT OWN BAKUGAN!

* * *

**

**Alice's P.O.V.**

I took a look around the room. It was empty and big.

_This is perfect, _I signed but it was more for me then for other people to understand. I looked at my clipboard with all the plans on it.

"Alice, the tables are coming in," Joe told me as he came running to me, "Where do you want them?"

_Umm… we'll put it away from the dance floor so we'll have room and people can sit when they feel like it. It would be nice if we could put one out in the balcony too, _I wrote it down on a sheet of paper.

"That seems perfect," he grinned.

_Thanks Joe, _I thanked him and he smiled before he left. I walked around the room deciding where to but the speakers and the table for drinks and food.

"Hi Alice, do you need help?" a little boy offered.

_Christopher, is it alright if you pass the tape to me while I tape the streamers up? _I asked. He gave a quick nod and then got the tape. I climbed on to the ladder and started pasting them on to the wall.

"These streamers look pretty," Christopher commented.

_Yeah, since we got a better place I thought better decorations would be more appropriate, _I explained. There were red and pink hearts dangling on the streamers and it looked great with the light purple paint on the walls.

"Alice! Look what I got!" I turned around to see a very excited Julie run into the room. She had a camera in her hands, "Oh hi Christopher! It's nice to see you again." Christopher waved.

"I'll tape them on for now while you go talk to Julie,"

_Thanks so much Christopher,_

"No problem," he smiled and got to work.

_What happened? _I asked her. She gave me the camera and I looked at the picture. It was a picture of Dan and Runo kissing!

"Isn't that sweet?" she squealed.

_Uhh… Julie you do realize when Runo finds out, you'll get hurt…_ I pointed out and as if on cue Runo walked in, her face full of rage and hand in hand with Dan.

"JULIE!" she screamed. At the same moment, Joe and his friends walked in with the tables.

"Is this a bad time…?" Joe asked scared.

"Yeah man… I think it is…" Dan said as he tried to sneak away from Runo but she had a tight grip. Joe and his friends dashed out of the room.

_Guys, I think we can work this out… _I said hopefully.

"Give me that!" Runo yelled as she grabbed for the camera. They both pulled on it and then dropped it. Luckily it was carpet. I picked up and gasped as I look into the picture again. Runo quickly grabbed it.

_Was that Jake and Victoria? _I asked trying to convince myself that I was just seeing things.

"Don't be silly Alice," Runo said and glared at Julie.

_Runo, let me see it. Please, _I begged her. She couldn't resist and gave me the camera. I looked closely and saw them kissing in the background. That was why Runo didn't want me to see it.

"Alice, I'm sure it was just an accident," she said. Julie seemed to notice her mistake and placed her hand on my shoulder.

"I'm sorry, I didn't know," she apologized.

_It's not your fault guys. Runo, can I borrow the camera? _I asked her.

"I guess…" I took the camera and ran out of the room with them staring at me. On the way, I passed by Shun.

"Hey, where are you going?" he questioned.

_Just getting something to drink, _I lied and left before he could tell me he knew I was lying. I didn't want to tell him since he wanted to start over. Telling him that his date was cheating on him definitely wasn't a good start. I went outside and saw Jake's car park. I walked up to him.

"Hey beautiful, how's the planning going?" he greeted as he was about to give me a hug. I pushed him arm away gently.

_When did you kiss Victoria? _I wrote on a sheet of paper.

"What do you mean?" he asked me innocently. I showed him the picture, "You don't understand… she made me!"

_Don't lie to me! _I stared at him write in the eye.

"Listen Alice, you're my girl, not her. I'm telling you the truth," he looked at me. His eyes made me feel like everything was better. I wanted to not believe him but then his eyes convinced me. It was like hypnotizing me into trusting him. I quickly looked away, "Alice, I'm sorry. I didn't do it on purpose, she made me."

_Come on in, _I wrote quickly and left to go back inside. I didn't want to forgive him but something about him made me just forget about it.

**Shun's P.O.V.**

I went into the room and felt the tension. I had brought my guitar to play music to relax everyone but it would probably take a lot more than that now.

"What happened?" I asked.

"Oh, Alice…" Julie started but Runo covered her mouth.

"Alice went to the washroom and we're all kind of stuck since we don't know what to do," Runo said. I looked at everyone. Dan, Runo and Julie were the only ones standing there. Joe and his friends were working and even Christopher was there to help.

"But Alice told me she went to get something to drink?" I questioned suspiciously.

"Yeah, she did that too," Julie quickly recovered. I didn't ask anymore questions since Alice walked in. I was going to go talk to her but I saw Jake come in also.

_Alright, let's continue working,_ she suggested and smiled at me. We all nodded and she gave us jobs. I went up to her.

"Are you alright?" I questioned worriedly.

_Yeah, don't worry about me, _she said and left me to do her own things. I watched her leave and then I heard the door open. I saw Jake leave with his cellphone. Something was wrong. I followed him.

**Jake's/Ren's P.O.V.**

I snuck out of the room and went into the washroom. I went into one of the stalls and called Fabia.

"Where are you Fabia?" I asked after the phone rang three times.

"I'm sorry but I couldn't cast the right spell. I'll be here in a few minutes," she said and hung up. I stepped out of the stall and saw Shun standing there glaring at me.

"Well, well, I guess you found out who I truly am," I smirked and turned myself back into me.

"Why are you here?" he asked with anger.

"To finish what you couldn't do. I'm going to kill her, like I said I would and nothing can stop me," I said. I quickly did a spell and a bunch of Devids appeared, "Get him." They all started attacking him but they all missed. Shun was fast and that was why he was one of the best. The washroom was ruined and when the next person came, they would freak out. Vines stuck out everywhere and grabbed on to Shun. There were holes everywhere since Shun tried blasting the Devids with magic. He tried pulling but of course it didn't work.

"I don't need you anymore Shun. All of this was just an act for Alice. Mind your own business I won't have to ban you from the World of Devids. I already accepted the fact that you love this creature but I will not tolerate any disobeying from you anymore. Unless you want to bring shame to your family, pretend you never heard this and leave!" I commanded. (I explain more next time about what he said. I left it unclear for now =))

"I will not leave! I will protect her even if it means suicide!" he yelled back at me.

**Shun's P.O.V.**

The vines were hurting my arms and legs. I couldn't attack them or anything.

"You know what you deserve?" he hollered, "You deserve a lifetime in prison!" Then a black cloud appeared on top of me. I closed my eyes as I felt my body floating. He was trying to take me back to the World of Devids. He was going to lock me there so I wouldn't be able to help Alice. I tried resisting but soon I found myself in a familiar dark and dangerous place. I watched as fire blazed everywhere. They chained me up in one of the dungeons.

"Let me go!" I whispered in defeat because I knew he wouldn't do it.

"No," he said simply and I watched as he slowly transformed… into me…

"No! Don't hurt her! Please!" I pulled on the chains but they were strapped on tight. I watched as he left and locked the door.

**Ren's P.O.V.**

I teleported back into the washroom and made my way back to the room looking like Shun.

"Jake had to leave early," I lied.

… Alice signed something and I couldn't understand it.

"Sorry Alice, can you write it down? My head hurts and I don't feel like translating," I explained.

_Oh alright. I said that it's alright that he left. We were going to leave anyway, _she wrote down and smiled.

"Well, I've got to go home now,"

_Oh alright then. Bye, _Everyone else waved and I quickly left. I had to start taking action because my lying was obviously not good.

**Alice's P.O.V.**

Shun seemed a bit weird but I didn't press on him. I watched as he left us and went home. The rest of us drove to the Misaki Café and went inside. I looked over to our usual table and saw someone sitting there.

"Hi Marucho!" Julie screamed excitedly as she went to hug him. We all gave him a hug and sat down.

"It's good to see you guys again," he smiled.

_How was your time with your parents? _I asked him.

"It was fun! We went to Spain and even saw Billy there! That reminds me, here Julie. He wanted me to give this to you," he said happily as he gave her a box wrapped in nice paper.

"Aw, thanks for bringing it back Marucho," Julie squealed and opened it slowly. Inside was a beautiful necklace with a heart shaped locket. She opened it and a picture of Billy and her was in it. I sighed and touched my neck to find nothing there. Then I remembered that I gave the necklace back to Shun… and we broke up. I took a deep sigh but of course no one heard.

"Let's get to work guys," Runo suggested. We all got up to get our aprons and start working. I sat behind the counter and waited for someone who needed service and someone did.

"Alice, could you please take the trash to the back?" Mrs. Misaki asked.

_Of course, _I smiled and took the garbage from her. I passed through the kitchen and waved hi to the chefs who grinned back. I walked out the back door and placed the garbage with the rest of the bags. Then I felt something around my throat. It started choking me and I realized it was someone. I wanted to scream but couldn't. I wanted to use magic on him/her but what if it was just a normal person and they started freaking out and telling everyone. Before I had a chance to rethink, he/she placed a cloth (You know those kinds of cloths with this medicine kinda thing on it) over my mouth and nose and I fainted.

* * *

**Me: ***Gasp! Poor Shun and Alice!

**Shun:** If you feel bad for me, why did you put me in that situation?

**Me: **I don't know… it had to have some adventure in it. What better way than to include the World of Devids =)

**Shun:** You're mean…

**Me:** In a good way right?

**Shun:** Whatever…

**Me:** Good so you agree

**Shun:** I didn't say that!

**Me:** But you didn't say you didn't =)

**Shun:** Hmph… Forget it *leaves

**Me:** Haha… alright I hope all of you enjoyed this chapter and if you get time please read my shot. I would really appreciate it! =) Thanks. Please comment and review and I'll see everyone soon! =)


	5. ThursMar242011

**Me:** Hiiiiiiiiii again! I'm back and ready to write a new chapter! Thanks to all those who reviewed =)

**Shadowjinx: **Hehe… thanks for reading and for reviewing! =)

**AliceXShunMEGAFan17**: I hope you had fun! =) I love dogs and puppies also! Haha… yeah Dan has eating issues… Yes, Fabia does sound like a stalker... it was partially an accident but I guess it works well

**flippy17**: I'm not that evil *smiles innocently… I'm glad you're liking the story, I always say that but I really am =)

**JazzGirl123**: Yup, I think Runo actually would… It's fun to write their arguments =)

**drake0:** Yeah I get what you mean. I like action and fantasy stuff, you know in fairytales but they're not exactly fairy tales… Anyways, my next story will probably have more action because I already have a general idea of what it's about =)

**katzike123:** At first, I was going to make him lie longer but then I couldn't' do it because in my mind, I knew he was Ren and it just didn't seem to work out. I couldn't write what Shun would say.

**shadowwing1994: **It's alright, don't worry about it and thanks =)

**Shana: **Arigato for reading? LOL I don't think that's right… That's good that everyone's pitching in to help. I really hope it's getting better =)

**Rosane**: I'm glad you like both stories =)

**Julie:** I'm here! And I brought my two best friends!

**Runo and Alice:** Hi…

**Julie:** And I brought my boyfriend!

**Billy:** Hey!

**Julie:** And I brought my best friends' boyfriends!

**Shun and Dan:** Why are we here?

**Julie:** Finally I also brought Marucho!

**Marucho:** Hi guys…

**Me:** Why did you bring them all here? It's getting crowded…

**Julie:** Aw…

**Me: **Fine, just this once… Before you shout happily, let me talk to my readers… Alright, get ready for the next chapter! But before that, like always, a little bit of a review. Enjoy! =)

_Julie gets a photo of Runo and Dan kissing, unaware that in the background, Jake and Victoria were kissing._

_Alice sees this and then talks to Jake about it, but as you know, Jake is Ren and somehow made her forgive him and have trust in him again._

_When they were helping decorate the prom room, Shun sees Jake leave and goes after him._

_Shun finds out that he is Ren and was taken back to the World of Devids._

_Ren pretends to be Shun but fails so he leaves quickly._

_Alice is then kidnapped at the back of the Misaki Café._

**DISCLAIMER: I DO NOT OWN BAKUGAN!

* * *

**

**Runo's P.O.V.**

I took people's orders and then decided to join them again. I was bored of working. I sat down next to Dan and he took my hand in his.

"Aww!" Julie squealed. I wanted to punch her but I tried to ignore that feeling.

"When did Billy go to Spain?" Marucho asked curiously. (I found out that I didn't add why he was in Spain since he was here with Julie a few chapters back)

"Oh, he had this class trip but will be back before the prom!" Julie explained. We started talking about random things for a while and then I realized Alice hadn't come back yet. I pulled Dan aside.

"Have you seen Alice?" I questioned. He shook his head.

"Wasn't she bringing the garbage out?"

"It doesn't take twenty minutes to take out the garbage," I pointed out.

"Let's go check," he gave me a reassuring smile and we crossed the kitchen. We pushed the door open to the back. I gasped as I saw Alice lying on the ground. I quickly ran to her side.

"Alice! Wake up!" I half-yelled as I started shaking her. She didn't react.

"Let's bring her inside first," Dan suggested and then carried her. We couldn't get inside without people seeing so once we walked back in the café everyone started freaking out.

"What happened?" my mom asked shocked.

"I don't know," I explained to my mom how Dan and I just found her there while Dan brought her upstairs. I went to join them a few minutes later with a warm bucket of water and a towel. Everyone was in the room when I came in.

"What happened?" Julie questioned. I didn't want to explain it again so I just took a sit next to Alice and placed the warm towel on her forehead while Dan explained. Her skin was pale and cold to the touch. It was like she was dead but she was definitely breathing. Then I remembered about how she was Cupid. She was attacked last year, along with Shun. I didn't know how Shun survived the fight when Alice was so badly hurt. (No one knows that Shun's a Devid except for Alice. Just reminding you =))

"Maybe they were back…" I whispered.

"Who's t-they?" Marucho choked out the words. The poor guy had tears running down his face. Everyone had a soft spot for Alice.

"R-Remember… last year… on Valentine's Day, s-someone tried k-killing her. What if it was h-happening a-again?" I started crying. It was a scary thought. Dan came and gave me a hug. He could be so sweet sometimes.

"Don't worry, she might have just slipped and fell. After all, it is slippery and cold outside," Dan whispered and stroked my head softly.

"Yeah, I-I'm sure t-that's it," Julie stuttered.

"Maybe we should get a doctor," Marucho suggested.

"No, we can't. What if the doctor thinks she's dead," I told them.

"But what if she is dying and needs help," Julie added.

"We'll have to take that chance," Dan said quietly and we all sat in the room quietly, staring at our beautiful soft spoken friend.

**Alice's P.O.V.**

My eyes slowly fluttered open. My head hurt and my whole body felt like. I looked around and found myself locked in some kind of dungeon. I stood up and realized there were chains around my feet and my hands. I could still walk, but I wouldn't be able to go anywhere fast. I looked at myself and realized I was in the form of a Cupid. I had my wings and my white dress that was simple and went up to my knees and I didn't have shoes. It would have felt comfortable if I wasn't trapped. I tried using magic against the door, but nothing happened. The chains must have prevented it. I couldn't fly either. I walked up to the door and tried pushing it, but I felt a force hit me. It shocked my whole body and I fell on to the floor. My whole body ached. I heard someone unlock the door. I gasped as I saw who came in. They were two Devids. Each one had a whip in their hands.

"Master Ren wants to see you," one of them glared. They came closer to me.

_I don't want to see him_, I told them, well signed nicely but obviously they didn't care and I wasn't sure if they understood me. One of them whipped me and left a cut on my arm, that meant they did. Blood started coming out of it.

"We don't' care what you creatures think," the other one said and then laughed as I was whipped again. It hurt but not as much as the electric shock I got earlier from the door. They picked me up roughly and pushed me out the door. I tripped over the chains on my feet and fell to the cold stone ground.

"Move it! We don't have all day!" he said and threw me against the wall. He was enjoying this and I wasn't. My body ached as I stood up slowly and followed one of he Devids while the other stayed behind me incase I did something which was unlikely to happen. We exited the huge building. There was a sign outside of this building that said "Traitors and Beasts". I guessed the beasts meant Cupids. I looked around and saw Devids whipping other Cupids as they worked. Some had blood all over their skin. We walked passed a Cupid who was lying on the ground panting. I watched as the Devid was about to hit him again. He stared at me with eyes full of pain. I couldn't stand watching him being hit again. I took a quick look at the two Devids who were guarding me, but they were mesmerized by the sight of suffering Cupids. As the Devid was about to hit him again, I dove on top him and blocked it for him. I wanted to scream because of the pain.

"Who are you?" the Devid asked and hit me again.

"Go," the Cupid said in a weak voice. Then I felt two rough hands grab me, I realized it was the two Devids who were supposed to guard me.

"What do you think you were doing? You obey by our rules now!" he yelled at me and we continued on. I heard the Cupid cry out loud as he was hit again. My eyes went blurry and tears fell down my cheek as I closed my eyes. When we finally got there, I had enough sight-seeing to know that I was definitely in the World of Devids, our world of pain, torture and death. We walked inside another building, this one looked more dangerous. There was fire spurting out of the ground around it, like a moat. We stepped on a bridge and went inside. It was dark and had torches fro lighting. We finally came into a room and they pushed me into it. They left and then I heard a familiar voice.

"Alice, I'm so glad you're alright!" I heard a relieved Shun say as he ran to me.

_Shun, but how? You've got to leave! They'll catch you_, I said worriedly and then I hugged him.

"Why the worry look, I thought you moved on," I gasped as I realized it was Jake's voice. I took a step back but my hands were still touching him. Then as if he was on fire, my hand started shocking, just like what the door did to me. I wanted to back off but he grabbed my shoulders and then I felt my whole body zapped. He threw me to the ground and I tried to stand back up but he gripped me tightly towards him. He slowly turned into someone I wish I never met… Ren. That's when a thought hit me. No wonder Shun wasn't suddenly feeling well and said he couldn't read my sign language. It wasn't Shun; it was Ren and no wonder I couldn't resist Jake. Ren did it all. I stared at him with shock written all over my face.

"It's all becoming clear isn't it?" he laughed, "There's something I want to show you." He got out a camera, the one I borrowed from Runo. I didn't know how he got it, but it was definitely Runo's. He played one of the clips. I watched but quickly turned away. In the video was Shun. I watched as the Devids whipped him. There were about five of them he was tangled in chains. He couldn't defend himself. There was blood all over the ground. I felt tears welling up in my eyes again.

"I'm evil but I still have a heart. I'm allowing you to see him, but just this once. You wouldn't even get this chance if it weren't for the date I have with Fabia tonight," he smirked, "Masquerade!" A Devid walked in with his head down.

"Yes Master Ren," he bowed.

"Take this creature to Shun," he ordered and the Devid grabbed me right away and pushed me back towards the cells. He looked around and then gave me a small pouch.

"Could you please give this to Shun, but don't tell anyone," he whispered. I nodded and he looked relieved.

**Shun's P.O.V.**

I tried to sit up but couldn't. My blood was everywhere and I would have healed myself if I could but the chains were magic proof. My hands were tied behind my back and my legs were chained also with a boulder on the end so I wouldn't be able to run away. Ren had a strong hatred for me. The door opened but I didn't bother to look at who it was. I closed my eyes and breathed deeply. Then I felt a gentle hand caress my cheek. I opened my eyes and saw a wonderful sight. Alice was kneeling there.

"Alice…" I choked out. My throat was dry and it hurt to talk. I sat up slowly, ignoring the pain.

_Shun, are you alright? I was so worried, _she signed as she hugged me. She didn't care that she would get her clothes or her wings dirty. She just hugged me like she usually would have. I would have hugged her back if my hands weren't chained. I noticed cuts on her.

"Alice, what happened? Who did this to you?" I asked her as I tried to examine the cuts. She only pulled her arm away.

_They're just small cuts, _she looked down, trying to avoid my gaze. I nudged her forehead with mine. She finally looked up and I saw tears running down her face freely.

"Alice, please don't cry. I promise, I'll get us out of here," I whispered as she placed her head on my chest. She didn't say anything or either she did but I didn't notice her sign it. We stayed like that for a long while. All the pain I felt went away when I was with her. Then she suddenly sat up and looked around. She held out a pouch and I knew who it was from, Masquerade.

"Thanks," I whispered to her and she slipped it in my back pocket. I would need it soon if I wanted to survive or get away from here. Alice had a confused look on her face. She probably didn't know what was in it and she didn't want to ask. The silence was comforting and nice but it was soon broken. The door unlocked and in came two Devids.

"Come on!" one of them came in and pulled Alice up with a disgusted look on his face.

"Hey! Careful!" I shouted at them.

"Why should I listen to you? You're nothing but a traitor," he glared and whipped Alice to emphasize what he meant. I closed my eyes as I heard the contact with her skin. I looked back up in time to see her leave. She gave me a weak smile before she was dragged away. I wanted to open the pouch at that moment but I had to be patient.

**Dan's P.O.V.**

It's been a day since we found Alice on the ground outside of the café. We decided to continue the prom. Runo found Alice's plans and we've been working according to it. What made it stranger was the fact that Shun seemed to disappear. I knew he still loved Alice but for some reason, he hadn't been visiting her or anything like that. I tried calling him but no one picked up. Runo and I were in Alice's temporary room. We didn't want to bring her back to her house since no one was there to take care of her.

"Do you think she's getting better?" Runo asked hopefully. I stepped next to her.

"Yeah," I told her confidently but I wasn't really sure. Alice looked paler than before. Even with so many layers of blankets, she was still cold to the touch. Runo would be so upset if she died, actually we would all be. I shook the thought out of my head. She was going to live… she had to. Runo cuddled in my arms. We weren't arguing and for the first time, I wasn't thinking about food. I hugged her closer; our eyes never left Alice's lifeless body.

* * *

**Me:** I feel bad for Alice and Shun… I know that's weird since I'm the writer

**Dan:** That's just weird

**Runo:** I can't believe I cuddled with HIM!

**Me:** You know you liked it

**Dan:** Aw you did Runo?

**Runo:** Whatever… *kisses Dan

**Me:** Alright…yeah you liked it… anyways, thanks for reading everyone! I hope everyone enjoyed it and I'll see everyone next time when I write my next chapter! Please don't be mad that I put Shun and Alice in that position. Things will get better =) Sorry it's kind of short this time. Bye for now! Please review and comment!


	6. FriMar252011

**Me: **I'm back readers! Hi! =) This might be my last chapter or second last… I'm still not sure yet but I will be after I'm done writing this. Thanks for all the support and reviews!

**AliceXShunMEGAFan17: **LOL I know right? I think Dan has a considerate side that he doesn't show a lot.

**Shadowjinx: **Thanks so much =)

**JazzGirl123: **Oh that's cool. I kind of want an older brother =)

**drake0: **Lol I don't like to keep my readers waiting. I know how that feels.

**flippy17: **I glad you liked the chapter but you lost me at the Ren and Fabia part… sorry.

**katzike123: **LOL! I wanted to make Dan considerate but I didn't want him to be too out of character so I just added that little something =)

**Shana: **I'm still kind of deciding on that because if I do bring her voice back, it has to be a really good reason and I kind of have a reason but I've got to somehow make it fit with the story. I might just leave her mute. I'm not really sure yet.

_Alice was brought to the World of Devids._

_She found out that Ren was Jake._

_Alice also got a chance to see Shun and gave him a pouch that a Devid named Masquerade gave to her to give to him._

_What's in the pouch?_

**DISCLAIMER:I DO NOT OWN BAKUGAN!

* * *

**

**Julie's P.O.V.**

I've been really down these few days when I should have been happy. Billy came back early, but Alice hadn't waken up yet. We were starting to think of taking her to the hospital.

"We can't Dan!" Runo half yelled.

"Why? If we leave her here, we wouldn't know if she'll live!" Dan said angrily.

"We don't even know what happened. What are we going to tell him? That our friend here is a Cupid and we think she is fighting a battle in another world?" Runo shouted.

"Guys, stop," Marucho whispered. I held on to Runo why Billy did the same to Dan.

"If you guys keep fighting, we won't get anything done," I told them. It wasn't only about Alice. Since she passed out, the preparations for the prom have been a mess. It wasn't because her planning was bad. We just didn't get along without her. Things were worse when Shun disappeared. Dan and Runo have been trying to control their anger but it didn't always work.

"Let's not move her," Billy suggested, "If we are going to get a doctor, ask if he/she could come here."

"Yeah," Marucho agreed, "I'm afraid we might mess something in her body up. She's weak and looks really sick. She also hasn't eaten for a few days."

"How about we wait," I added.

"Fine," Dan said but he still didn't look like he agreed with it.

"I'm going for a walk," Runo stated and then left. We were quiet and once again, tension filled the room.

**Alice's P.O.V.**

"Wake up!" I heard a grumpy voice yell. I slowly opened my eyes. I was expecting myself to be at home, but I wasn't. I looked around and then remembered what happened yesterday. I was in a dungeon/prison. I unwillingly got up and followed the two Devids from the day before. I was thinking about Shun and hoping that he was alright. The chains I had on clanked on the ground as I walked. There was no way I would be able to sneak out of here even if I found a way. We stopped at a clearing where I saw a lot of Cupids. They were all working and looked like they were in a lot of pain.

"Here is where all you creatures work. You will take a bucket along with the others and sit in that wagon over there," he pointed, "The driver will drive you all the way to the volcanoes and you will then pick up volcano rocks and bring them back here. Give it to the other creatures who are building the Statue of Ren and you'll go back for another round," he explained grumpily. I stood next to the other Cupids and got a "bucket". It wasn't a bucket at all. It was a small wheelbarrow. I watched as the other Cupids helped each other load the "buckets". I decided to help them. They were all scratched and some were still bleeding from yesterday. We all climbed into the wagon and sat there.

"Masquerade, watch that one," one of the Devids pointed to me. When they both left, I smiled to myself. Masquerade was the driver. I had a feeling that he would be able to help Shun and me. He turned around and gave me a wink before he started driving. I looked around to see if anyone saw but all he Cupids had their heads down. Some seemed to be crying. I looked front again. The wagon was like the ones where people had horses pull. This one had horses also, but they were on fire. It was fire shaped like four horses. It was an amazing sight but no one else thought so. We drove for about an hour I think. We came to a stop far from the volcano. Everyone started getting off so I followed also. Then hey all started pushing the wheelbarrows towards the volcano.

"Be careful Alice," I heard Masquerade whisper before I left. I gave him a weak but reassuring smile. When we finally got to the volcano I realized that it was huge. Nothing was spurting out luckily but I did see smoke.

"Don't worry, this volcano doesn't have lava that spills," a Cupid said to me.

_Oh alright, _I signed. They looked puzzled.

"Are you mute?" another Cupid asked. I nodded.

"Wait, are you Alice Gehabich? Aren't you the one that somehow got a Devid to change his ways?" They all started asking questions and all I could do was nod and shake my head.

"I heard that the Devid is hot," one added.

"So am I," a boy Cupid said. I realized that it was the one I helped protect yesterday. His friends punched him lightly and they all laughed, "By the way, thanks for helping me yesterday. You didn't have to." I smiled at him and he smiled back. He seemed like a pretty nice guy.

"Do I hear laughing?" I heard someone shout. There was silence. We watched as about ten Devids appeared with whips in their hands. I wanted to run as I saw them attacking Cupids. I backed away and then I felt the burn of a whip hit my back. I fell to the ground with the rest of the Cupids. They all groaned in pain.

"Get to it!" another Devid said. The one that whipped me picked me up, "Go," he said. I watched as he did the same with the guy I helped. They attached ropes on to our waist. The other end was on top of the volcano. We started climbing. I followed the Cupid since I didn't know where it was safe to step. It was a long way up and when we made it to the top, I fell on to my knees.

"Tiring isn't it?" he asked trying to hide his smile. I nodded and then gasped at the sight. It was beautiful and dangerous. There was lava still in the volcano but it was quiet.

"Well we've got to get on the ledge down there." He pointed, "I'll hold on to the rope while you slide down and I'll come and help you after when more people come up." I nodded and then slowly slid down the wall of the volcano. It got warmer. When I finally reached the ledge, I saw a bucket drop down. This time it was an actual bucket.

"Pick up the rocks and throw them in there and don't drop any rocks into the lava," he warned. I looked up and saw Masquerade walk up beside him. He gave me a thumbs up. I started getting to work. The rocks were close to hot but I soon got used to it. More Cupids came down and we were all working together. Then a Cupid accidentally pushed me and I stepped backwards, I stepped back to far and fell off the ledge. I quickly grabbed on to the ledge of the ledge and tried pulling myself back up. My hands were slipping as I tried to find a good foot hole. I kicked the wall to hard and I saw huge rocks go into the lava. The lava started bubbling furiously.

"Run!" one Cupid shouted. They all quickly climbed back up the mountain. They all missed me as I tried to get their attention. My hands were starting to sweat. I was going to slip into the lava. I felt my hands loose grip and I started to fall. I closed my eyes and felt a pair of hands grab hold of me.

"It's alright, I got you," it was Masquerade and for some reason I believed him. I trusted him. He pulled me back up the ledge and we made our way up the volcano. The lava was rising. All the Cupids were already far away. I few Devids were left to help out Masquerade but they were at the bottom of the volcano. Then I felt the volcano shake.

"Go!" Masquerade pushed me and I rolled down the volcano. I fell all the way to the bottom and didn't see Masquerade anywhere.

"He tipped!" I heard a Devid shouted. One was trying to save him but another one held him back. I was scared and worried about him. Then the volcano exploded. Lava spurted up in the air and landed back into the hole. Unlike the earth volcanoes, this one didn't harm anything or anything except for Masquerade. I wanted to cry as I saw Masquerade's dead body come out of the volcano along with the lava. It rolled down the mountain as well and landed beside me. I quickly got up and went to him. I slowly held his head up and searched for his pulse. I didn't find any… he was dead. The other Devids came and pushed me away. I fell on to the ground and started to cry.

"He's dead…" one of them announced. Two of them helped picked him up and started their way towards the wagon. The rest of them who weren't at the wagon came to me with glaring eyes. One them picked me up and slapped me across the face.

"You killed him! You're a monster!" he yelled. I shook my head from side to side.

_I'm sorry, I didn't mean to_ I signed but of course they didn't understand. The others came and started whipping me. I tasted blood. The one he slapped me came to me with more chains. They tied my hands behind my back and around my arms, chest and neck. He pulled it tighter and I winced at the pain as I felt myself choke. I didn't try fighting it. They were right, I did kill him. If I didn't fall off the cliff and caused the rocks to fall in the lava, none of this would have happened.

"Take her back!" he yelled. They showed no mercy as they pushed and pulled me along with them. They whipped me if I slowed down but I couldn't feel the pain anymore because of the chains. When we finally got to the wagon, the other Cupids gasped as they saw me. They wanted to help me but were afraid to. Then the guy that I helped stood up and tried getting to me but the Devids blocked him.

"This isn't fair! It wasn't her fault!" he yelled but as a reply, he got whipped and fell.

"Shut up!" a Devid yelled and everyone went quiet. He pushed me on to the wagon. Two Devids sat beside me incase I ran or moved. I couldn't believe Masquerade died. He risked his life for me. The ride was quick probably because I was feeling dizzy and was soon going to blank out. I lost too much blood. When we got there, I was blindfolded and pushed off while the other Cupids stayed on and watched me leave. I was pulled with more chains they attached. Devids saw me and laughed. They threw rocks and whatever they could find at me.

"This creature is a criminal!" a Devid kept shouting as we made our way to somewhere. When we finally stopped, I fell to the ground as a whip made contact with my legs.

"Now, what's this?" I heard someone say. I knew who it was, "You're already in trouble on your first day?" he laughed. He pulled off my blindfold and I saw Ren staring at me with his cold eyes.

"Master Ren, she is a criminal! She has killed Masquerade!" he announced as he bowed down.

"You what?" Ren shouted with hatred, "How is that possible? He is one of the strongest Devids we have!"

"He fell into the volcano because of her!" another Devid said. They were leaving out parts of the story and I couldn't do anything about it. I tried moving my hands to loosen the chains but it didn't work. I wanted to tell them that I felt horrible about it. I didn't mean to do it.

"You killed him?" Ren shouted in my face as he plaed a finger under my chin. I shook my head, "Because of you he's dead! This isn't the first time a Devid was killed because of a Cupid!" he yelled. Maybe he did know the whole story.

"I don't get what those Devids see in you monsters! Each Cupid that changed a Devid was executed and you will be too," he laughed. I shook my head back and forth. Now I realized why I was blindfolded, they were afraid I might change another Devid just by looking at them.

"Here's a game for you, it's called "Torture and Death"" he smirked, "You know what to do boys." I had no idea what was going on. They grabbed me and pulled me away. I tried fighting back but I was too weak and there were too many of them. We walked down a staircase and came to a stop in front of the doors. On the door it read, "Execution". They pushed me into it and I tripped over the chains around my feet. The room was empty and made of stone. It was dark and the only light came from a torch on the wall. There were five Devids in total and each one had a whip. I knew what the torture part was now. I felt whip after whip burn my skin as they hit me continuously. I deserved every one of those hits. I made Shun suffer and now I caused the death of a Devid that tried helping me. Tears ran down my cheeks as I realized all those mistakes I made and all those people that have suffered because of me. It was all my fault. I should have never even had a good relationship with a Devid, not to mention two. I embraced every single hit I got, until I felt dizzier and fainted.

**Shun's P.O.V.**

I lay against the wall in my dark cell. The chains were hurting my whole body especially when it touched a cut caused by a whip. I wondered how Alice was doing. I had so much time to think in my prison. I realized why Alice broke up with it. She didn't want to hurt me but did she know it hurt me even more when she avoided me? I regret not telling her I was a Devid before, if I did maybe she would have been able to protect herself and she would have trusted me. I would have risked my life to protect her if I knew Ren was still after her. I heard the door of my cell opened and my hopes went up. I thought it was Alice, but the silhouette told me it wasn't.

"Shun, do I ever have new for you?" Ren laughed as he walked up to me.

"What do you want?" I tried to stay calm and in control.

"You know your best friend Masquerade… he's dead," he whispered the last part, "And you know who cause his death? Alice," he smirked and then left. My heart stopped. Masquerade was dead? Alice wouldn't have killed him. No she wouldn't… Ren wasn't telling me something. I could hear it in his voice but I was still shaking all over at the fact that Alice was part of it. Masquerade was nice to her; I knew that since he gave her the pouch to give to me. I was trying to sort everything else but a realization stopped me from thinking anymore. Alice was going to get executed! Even if Ren knew it wasn't entirely her fault, he would still execute her. It gave him a reason. I had to get out of the cell and I knew how but I had to wait… I had to wait until it was time.

* * *

**Me:** So this wasn't the last chapter… one more to go!

**Alice:** I'm going to die?

**Shun: **No you're not… right Marshmellows?

**Me:** I don't know =P

**Shun:** You like to torture me don't you?

**Me: **Well not necessarily torture…

**Alice:** Please tell us

**Me:** Sorry, no can do. So what did you guys think? Before I leave you this time I have a riddle for you! =) My teacher read it to us in class but I forgot to ask you guys it lol. So here it is, **Riddle: There is a completely black horse, it jumps over a castle and lands on a man. The man disappears. When does this happen? (It's from a game called Mind Trap so I do not own this riddle)** Good luck! If anyone gets it right, I'll give them a virtual marshmallow LOL. No one in our class got it. Anyways, thanks so much for reading! Please review and comment! =) See you next time!


	7. MonMar282011

**Me: **Hi everyone! This is officially my last chapter of this story! I can't put my feelings to words. I thanked each and every one of you for supporting since I started right my first story. I can't thank all you reviewers enough! I really appreciate all the reviews and supportive comments you guys put. It's an amazing feeling to know that people are actually reading this story and liking it =)

**JazzGirl123: **Lol it's alright. It was just a little something I just felt like putting up. =) I can't say thank you enough to you. You've been supporting me all the way =) Thank you!

**flippy17: **I think I get what you mean now by Ren and Fabia dating. Sorry, I was just really confused xD. Ren is going out with Fabia though… Sorry I'm confused again. LOL! I've read over 100 reviews and yours confused me the most and that's why I liked them =) You give me comments that sometimes get me thinking and it helps twist the story around. Thanks =)

**Shana: **Lol nope. I'm not good at riddles either. My teacher said that it was logical but I really didn't get how it was… xD Thank you for being so supportive all the time! Your words of encouragement really helped =)

**AliceXShunNotFabia: **I'm really glad you got the time to go on and read my stories! I miss talking to you anyways I read how you're not able to go on, on your profile. It's great to hear from you again =) and I thank you for taking time to read this.

**Akiko Suzuki: **Lol nope. He was there. I thought it would be six chapters also but it didn't turn out that way… Thanks for reviewing! =)

**Shadowjinx: **Lol since you know the answer, did you think it was logical at all? My teacher said it was but our whole class couldn't guess it. Either we're not good at riddles or it wasn't logical xD. You've been reviewing for a long time and I appreciate every single one of them. Thank you =)

**drake0: **Hmm I'll think about it LOL xD. Yes there is another chapter =) The last one is right below all these messages but before you read on, I've got to thank you for all the reviews you have made. Thanks =)

**Roxy97: **Lol, I like happy endings even if it means for the characters to die to be together. Thanks for your review =)

**katzike123: **Yeah he died =( he had to. Nope, it isn't because the horse jumps and lands. Thanks so much for all the reviews you have made. You've been supportive and it helped =) Thanks!

**Me:** And finally, I would like to thank all the Bakugan characters!

**Dan:** Yes finally! Some appreciation!

**Runo:** DAN! Don't be rude!

**Shun:** I've got to agree with Dan on that one.

**Alice:** Shun, at least she's doing it * wraps her arm around his

**Shun:** Fine. *blushes

**Dan:** Shun's cheeks are red!

**Runo:** Yours will be too after I'm done with you!

**Dan:** AHHH! *runs I DON"T WANT A BRUISE!

**Runo: ***chases Dan

**Me:** Alrighty then let's just start the chapter… Get ready readers! Here's what happened last time:

_Some Cupids, including Alice were sent to get volcanic rocks from a volcano._

_Accidentally, Alice caused it to blow up._

_Masquerade saved her but fell in the volcano by accident._

_Alice is now to be executed for a Devid's death._

_It is also revealed that Masquerade was Shun's best friend._

**DISCLAIMER: I DO NOT OWN BAKUGAN!

* * *

**

**Alice's P.O.V.**

I wasn't sleeping well since I woke up because of someone opening the door. I opened my eyes and blinked a few times before I sat up. It was cold in the dungeon and my whole body ached. I watched as Ren came into my cell.

"Eat well, this is your last meal," he placed a dish with a spoonful of rice in front of me. I was hungry but I didn't know what was in it so I just stared at it, "Alice dear, it's not poisonous." I still refused to eat it and ignored him. I looked around the cell and realized it was made out rocks from the volcano. I felt horrible all over again as I remembered what happened to Masquerade. I felt a finger under my chin. Ren roughly tilted my head to face him.

"Eat!" he commanded. He stared at me and I stared back. I wanted to turn away but I didn't. I felt the anger and hatred he had towards me. Ren picked up the dish and threw it against the wall, "Suit yourself." I watched as he left and locked the door. I sat in a corner of the cell and stared at the blood covered ground… it was my blood. I was going to die today. The realization hit me hard. I haven't been thinking straight since yesterday and now everything seemed so clear. I sighed and sat there for hours, every so often I shifted my position. Then I heard loud cheering and yelling.

"She Must Die!" they repeated over and over again. I took a deep sigh as they encouraged my death. Minutes later I saw someone unlock the door. At first I saw two Devids, but then more came. There were about eight in my cell.

"Grab her," Ren said as he walked in after them. The last thing I saw was Ren's smirk of satisfaction. They blindfolded me and roughly pulled me up. They held on to my arms incase I ran. I wanted to run but there was no where to go. They pushed me forward and I started pulling back. I didn't want to die, at least not until I say good bye to Shun and tell him that I love him. I felt them whip me. It didn't matter to me anymore; I was going to die anyways.

"Move it!" One of them yelled and pulled me hard. I almost tripped over my chains. I realized that there was no where to go. We climbed up stairs and went through hallways. I still remembered how they looked even though it was definitely something I wanted to forget. I heard the screaming grow louder as we neared the door. Then I felt the ground under my feet that meant I was outside. Devids were screaming and throwing things at me. Most of them were rocks. I winced at the pain but continued walking. After about an hour of walking, I felt myself go up a ramp. It was small since I was instantly whipped the leg and fell on my knees.

"Good afternoon my fellow friends," I heard Ren say with authority, "We are gathered here today to mourn for the death of another Devid caused by a Cupid." I heard people screaming again.

"Off with her head!"

"She's a Monster!"

"Just Kill Her Already!" Did they really think that of me? Cupids were humans too… we were no different then them. Tears fell down my face silently as I listened to them talk.

"Our dear friend Masquerade has been loyal to us for many years. He has been protecting us and leading us to great success. We all thank him for that." I heard footsteps and then heard people put down a box, "This is Masquerade's corpse and we have brought him today to witness the death of this CREATURE!" he yelled. I heard cheers go around again. There must have been thousands of them. Then I heard a loud bell ring. It would have been nice music if it didn't mean that I was going to be executed.

"Get ready boys," Ren commanded. I felt a rope go around my neck. The Devid tightened it. I didn't resist as he tightened it even more. I deserved this; after all it was my fault that Masquerade died. There was more cheering as I felt my feet leave the ground. I started to choke. My whole body started shaking as more tears fell freely. I remembered the times when Shun and I were together. The day we first met in Biology class. The day he asked me to the prom. I felt myself losing air. I remembered when I broke up with him. I regretted it. I tried gasping for more air but couldn't. My ears were plugged and my head was dizzy. Then I suddenly felt myself falling but I landed in someone's soft arms.

"Alice…" I knew the voice but before I could identify it, I fainted.

**Shun's P.O.V.**

I sat in my cell quietly. I hadn't had any sleep the whole night. I was mourning for my best friend's death. My whole body was still aching and I was too worried about Alice. What if I didn't make it on time? What if they didn't hold the execution on this side of the village? I felt myself smile as I heard loud cheering but then snapped out of it since it would mean Alice was going to be executed soon. I slowly took the pouch out of my back pocket and opened it. I could felt the warmth of the magic inside. It slowly surrounded my body and all my pains were gone. The chains broke and my body healed. There were no wounds left.

"Thanks Masquerade…" I whispered quietly.

"What's going on?" I heard a Devid say. I hid next to the door. As he came in I smacked him on the head and he fainted. I picked up his weapon. It was a sword… perfect. I ran through the dungeon and tried to stay away from as many Devids as I could. Those I saw, I killed. It was deadly and blood was everywhere but I had the element of surprise on my side and that was all I really needed. I snuck out of the place and ran through the village. I hid in a forest that was close to the platform where most executions were held. I stared with horror as I saw the thousands of people cheering. I gasped as I saw Alice's feet off the ground. She was shaking all over. I had to make my move. Without thinking twice, I ran around everyone and jumped. In one quick motion, I sliced the rope and Alice fell right into my arms.

"Alice…" I said quietly. She was badly hurt. She had deep scrapes and whip marks. The whole crowd went quiet. I smiled as I saw Alice's beautiful face when I took off her blindfold.

"Get him!" I heard someone yell. I was so mesmerized by her beauty that I completely forgot the situation I was in. Someone grabbed me and placed a knife to my throat. Another Devid took Alice away from me.

"Alice! No! Don't hurt her!" I shouted. I thought hit me, what if she died already? I stopped fighting the Devid who was trying to keep me back.

"Well, well, look who decided to drop by," Ren said as he came up to me.

"Just let go of her, I'll do anything you say…" I whispered.

"Anything?" he smirked.

"Anything…"

"Let go of him," Ren commanded and they let go of me though they were still surrounding us. I punched the Devid that had Alice and took her away from him. The other Devids wanted to attack but Ren stopped them. I brushed the hair away from Alice's face to admire her more.

"Untie her," I stated and they did. I rubbed her hands and arms to get her blood flowing again. She looked so pale and her skin was cold.

"Now… about our deal," Ren started, "I'll let her go if you allow me to do these few things. You will be band from the World of Devids. Your powers will be taken away. You will be a disgrace to your family since they will suffer as years come by because of you and finally in order to do all of this, you will have to die." I wasn't shocked at all. My family members were all dead and if I was to be band and lose my powers, I would have no connection to the World of Devids. If I didn't die, I could never fully leave this world and be a normal person though that wasn't so easy since death is painful when Ren does it.

"Fine." I said bluntly. I felt Alice float from my arms as she slowly disappeared in front of my eyes. I took a deep breath and tried to relax.

"Alright let us start," he said and all the Devids surrounded me once more. They attacked me with there full magic. I winced at the pain but stayed calm as I realized it would be alright in the end. The magic burned my skin and I felt myself going weak. I screamed as I felt my powers draining. I heard Ren laughing and so were some of the villagers. I tried to embrace the pain but it was too much to handle. When they were finally done, I fell to the ground.

"Had enough yet?" I heard Ren say. He was enjoying every moment and continued laughing as I felt myself being whipped. My blood was pouring on to the platform. I screamed as I was whipped over and over again. Then I felt someone pour cold water on to me. The wounds started stinging like crazy.

"And finally, the last part of the deal," he smirked as I looked up to face him, "Remember Shun, you asked for it" I didn't say anything back. He thought that being a Devid was the best thing in the world and I used to think that too but I found something… someone that was worth way more. I heard footsteps as I saw a Devid with an axe stop in front of me. The whole crowd gasped. I knew what was coming. He stood behind me, lifted my head and gave me a wicked smile. I took one last look at Ren and his evil smirk.

"AHH!" I hollered as he slit my throat and my whole world stopped and went blank.

**Runo's P.O.V.**

Julie and I helped Alice changed into her dress for the prom. She was still asleep but we thought that the day meant a lot to her. We laid her on the bed again. There was a flower in her hair, and the black dress flowed nicely on the bed. We placed a blanket on top on her to keep her warm. I stared at her. It was almost like she was smiling at us. Tears threatened to fall down my face.

"Runo…" Dan came next to me and I hugged him tightly.

"Runo…" Julie started.

"I know… you're going to tell me not to worry and she's going…" Billy cut me off.

"She's waking up!" he said happily. We all surrounded the bed as we saw Alice's eyes slowly open. Her face wasn't pale anymore. She sat up slowly and gave us one of her smiles. I quickly hugged her and felt her warm body.

"We were so worried!" I told her.

_Where's Shun? _She asked us. We had no answer.

**Alice's P.O.V.**

I was so happy to see my friends again. Maybe everything that had happened was just a dream… nothing more… actually; it was more of a nightmare.

"Alice… we don't…know…" Runo said sadly. I gasped as I rethought about it being all a dream. I quickly jumped out of the bed.

"Where are you going Alice?" Dan asked as he grabbed my arm.

_I have to go find Shun, _I told them.

"He's not here. He left us," Dan explained patiently. I shook my head. What did Shun do? It was Shun's voice I heard before I fainted. Where was he? I was worried. I pulled away from Dan and opened the door and gasped at the sight. Shun stood there in a tuxedo with a dozen roses in his hand.

"You look beautiful…" he grinned and handed me the roses.

"Shun?" they all said at once. I giggled at their reaction. Whatever happened, I didn't think I want to know about.

"Let's leave these two lovebirds alone," Julie suggested after a deep sigh. Julie and Runo gave me a hug before they left while Billy and Dan gave Shun a pat on the back. We both sat on the bed. I placed my hand on his cheek and he placed his hand over mine. He placed his forehead on mine and we nudged each others' foreheads.

_What happened?_ I asked trying to not ruin the moment.

"Nothing…" he lied. I could see it in his eyes.

_Tell me,_ I told him.

"Nothing, I helped you get out of there… a-and w-well, I f-fought our w-way back?" he stated it like a question.

_You're not going to tell me are you?_ I pouted playfully and poked him in the stomach, he winced but not because he's ticklish. It was more like pain, _Take off your tux_

"Why?" he asked innocently. I started unbuttoning the buttons; he placed his hand over mine. I looked into his eyes and somehow convinced him to let me do it. He didn't refuse. I almost cried as I saw all the wounds he had. There were bandages but blood was seeping through them.

_Let me help you with it, _I said. I didn't yell at him and he seemed relieved. He gave me a slight nod as I went to get bandages and came back. He winced as I took off the old ones and I placed the new ones, _Tell me what happened,_ I urged.

"Alice…" I gave him a look and he sighed, "I love you, a lot and because I do, I would die for you and that's kind of what happened. I died in the World of Devids, I gave my powers in so I could come back as a normal person," he explained. I felt tears fill my eyes again.

_Shun… that's so stupid of you! They could have…_

"Killed me? They did," he said bluntly as if that was nothing at all. Then I watched as took out something out of his pocket…. It was the necklace, the same heart-shaped one.

**Shun's P.O.V.**

I smiled at myself as I saw Alice's smile appear when I took out the necklace.

_You kept it?_ she asked shocked. I nodded.

"Be mine?" I took her hands in mine.

_Always, _she whispered. I placed the necklace around her neck. It looked stunning on her. She wrapped her arms around my neck and hugged me. I wrapped my arms around her waist. Then I felt a soft pair of lips on mine. I ran my fingers through hair and took in her wonderful smell.

"Aww" I heard a bunch of people say. We finally broke apart to watch the four people walk into the room looking ashamed.

"Uhh…well here's a funny story…" Dan started.

"I don't think they want to hear it, let's just go," Runo smiled and held Dan's hand while Billy and Julie did the same.

"We'll meet you two in the car," Julie squealed happily. We both gave them a nod. We watched as they left. I turned back to Alice and smiled. She blushed as I leaned in and gave her another kiss. Everything was fine now. Our Cupid and Devid problem was solved and we had no more secrets to hide from each other. It was absolutely perfect.

* * *

**Me:** I'm finished! I tried to give a good reason without having Shun to die and it also proved that Ren could have a heart. After all, it was Valentine's Day =)

**Runo:** I need to hit Dan more often…

**Dan:** Hey!

**Shun:** I agree.

**Dan:** Whose side are you on? You support me and now Runo?

**Shun:** I support whatever Alice thinks

**Alice:** That's true…

**Dan:** You want me to get hit? Alice!

**Alice: **Sorry Dan… but it adds a nice spice to the story…

**Runo:** Haha, I win *chases Dan with the axe

**Me:** Wait… where did you get that? Don't hurt him Runo! *runs after Runo

**Alice:** Well… thanks so much for all your support fellow readers!

**Shun:** We'll all be seeing you next time during our new story! By the way, the answer to the **Riddle: Chess**

**Both:** Please review and comment! See you all soon! =)


End file.
